The secret that was to remain silent
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Il attend, sous les étoiles. Et ne sait plus.


**Hey !**

 **C'est sans aucun doute le genre de phrase qui a depuis longtemps été écrite sur les murs du panthéon du Destiel. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai dévorer tellement de meta dessus que j'ai finis par avoir envie d'écrire dessus.**

 **Oh, et, fun-fact, les tulipes dans le langage des fleurs sont souvent associé au véritable amour. (Si vous voyez où je veux en venir.)**

 **Merci à** Cassadralan **et** maki410 **pour toutes leurs misent en fav et leurs follows silencieux.**

 **Je vous aime les filles, (Les mecs ?) vous êtes tous une bande de petites sucreries.**

* * *

 ** _The secret that was to remain silent._**

.

 _"I have tiptoed through all your little tulips. Yours memories. Yours feelings. I know what you hate. I know who you love. What you fear. There is nothing for you back there."_ The Empty to Cas - 13x04

.

Il attendait depuis des heures.

Le goudron était trempé. Les grillages étaient froids. Et l'obscurité brillait dans l'étreinte des temps.

Les étoiles grondaient doucement dans le vide de l'espace. Elles fixaient le caillou sur lequel il avait prit place avec tendresse. Avec colère. Avec violence. Elles le fixaient et fixaient l'ange et fixaient la vie qui grouillait. Elles fixaient le tout. Et il y repensait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

De pensé au visage qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Jimmy. A ce visage qu'il avait accepter entièrement comme sien. Comme _le sien_. Et on venait de nouveau de lui prouver que c'était faux.

Qu'il n'était pas Humain. Qu'il n'irait pas au même endroit qu'eux. Qu'il était _différent._

Que la Terre n'était pas sa demeure.

Les yeux au ciel. Il renvoyait aux étoiles leurs regards. Il les questionnait. Leur demandait de l'aide. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il devait croire. Ce qu'il devait attendre.

Il voulait juste... juste...

Personne ne l'attendait. Ce n'était pas chez-lui. Ce n'était rien.

Parce qu'il détestait savoir qu'il était seul. Savoir que sa famille le chassait comme un pestiférer. Savoir que la Terre ne l'accueillerait jamais totalement comme l'un des siens. Parce qu'il détestait ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il était là, tout au fond. Ce qui se mouvait au centre de sa personne. Cette chose si semblable et si différente d'une âme Humaine. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Pas comme il fallait.

Et il détestait, haïssait ça.

Mais il aimait. Oh, _par tous les saints des étoiles et des cieux._ Il aimait. Il aimait le vent. Le soleil. La pluie. Il aimait les Humains. Aimait leur science, leurs actes. Aimait leur façon de ne jamais baisser les bras. De toujours être près. Qu'ils soient tous à terre, si l'un d'eux se tenait à l'avant, ils reprendraient d'un mouvement et d'un souffle. Qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils brûlent et hurlent, et l'étranger viendrait les sauver.

Il aimait. Il aimait du plus profond de lui. Du plus profond de quelque soit l'endroit où ses sentiments avaient commencés à fleurir. A naître comme des milliards de fleurs éclosant. Comme une vague déferlante qui dévorait sa personne et tout ce qu'il avait été.

Et il aimait. Dieu qu'il aimait.

Et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Tant et tant et tant. Et les étoiles en étaient témoignes. Et qu'elles chantent les complaintes de ses rêves éveillés et de ses pensées si douces. Et, _oh..._

Il l'aimait.

Sans qu'on ne lui rende cet amour. Sans que rien ne lui soit perpétuel.

Mais que c'était terrifiant. Que c'était douloureux. Que ses yeux se peignaient de tristesse. Que son cœur se serrait - et il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Lorsque tout était plus simple. Si simple. Lorsqu'il suivait les ordres et ne posaient pas de questions. Tout était si simple. Il frappait. Il tuait. Il obéissait.

Et c'était là tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne savait rien du futur. Il ne savait rien de son existence. Seulement que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupait. Et c'était presque réconfortant.

Alors que désormais, il ne savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien et personne ne viendrait lui donner d'ordres. Il devait s'en sortir seul. Fendre les cieux et la Terre et les étoiles et détruire les mondes et sauver les vies. Et il devait tout faire sans jamais perdre ce qu'il voulait de vue.

Alors... Alors...

Il levait les yeux au ciel. Saluait les étoiles. Et attendait. Seul.

Jusqu'à ce que la route crise. Que les pneus ne s'étirent. Que les pas ne s'entendent. Et qu'ils n'apparaissent. Qu'ils soient là. Tous les deux. Qu'ils aient conduit au milieu de la nuit pour lui. Juste pour lui.

Et que les bras de Dean sont chauds. Qu'il se sent de les appeler maison.

Et que les bras de Dean sont chauds. Qu'il se sent de l'aimer un peu plus.

Et que les bras de Dean sont chauds. Qu'il se sent sent aimer en retour.

Alors que les étoiles les espionnaient des confins des temps. L'histoire sans fin d'une grâce et d'une âme. Qui s'étaient enfin trouvées.


End file.
